The present inventive concept herein relates to wireless communication receivers, and more particularly, to a sub-sampling receiver that can digitally process noise signals near to a wanted signal.
An RF integrated circuit uses an LC resonant circuit to amplify a wanted signal and the LC resonant circuit has a band filter characteristic. However, since a resonant circuit of integrated circuit has a quality factor which is not good, it is inadequate to filter a wanted signal in a wanted RF band. Thus, at the front of receiver integrated circuit of high-end application field, to increase a selectivity of signal, it is necessary to use a pre-filter that can greatly reduce out-of-band signal components while having a high selectivity for in-band signals.
When realizing a sub-sampling receiver including an RF-to-digital converter that directly converts an RF signal into a digital signal, since the sub-sampling receiver is advantageous for a multiple band multiple mode, a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) and a carrier aggregation (CA), a high-end application is possible.